


Pajama Day

by Carsinning



Series: Short Story Collection [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hanging Out, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carsinning/pseuds/Carsinning
Summary: Jaehee and MC have a relaxing day with the RFA





	Pajama Day

_"I vote that today be a pajama day..."_ MC mumbled out as she pulled the comforter up over her head, trying to block out the sunlight coming through the window the Jaehee had opened the blinds to, trying to wake her friend up.

It was a chilly winter morning and Jaehee didn't have to go to the bakery today since hiring another manager to open awhile back.  
She was extremely grateful for her days off since it wasn't too long ago that she would be working non-stop all the time. It was nice to relax. 

"MC, wake up it's already 8 o'clock. We can have a pajama day if you really want but I made breakfast and it's getting cold" Jaehee spoke in a soft voice. That got MC's attention and she flung the covers off of herself as she sat up "You mean it, we can?!" She asked excitedly, grinning from ear to ear. 

Jaehee chuckled softly and nodded, mimicking her smiled as stood up, reaching to grab MC's hands to help her out of bed and dragging her to the bathroom to brush out her messy bedhead. They then both went into the kitchen to begin eating the pancakes and eggs that Jaehee had prepared and set out prior to her waking MC up. 

"What should we do on this lazy pajama day?" Jaehee asked as she was finishing up her plate.  
MC shrugged "I was thinking maybe invite some if the others to come over and we can just all chill in our pajamas?" She offered.  
Jaehee was delighted to hear that suggestion "I'll start baking up some cookies and making some snacks and you can call everyone to see if they want to come over." She told her 

MC got out her phone and called every RFA member to see if they wanted to come over. Everyone said yes and even offered to bring something, which she gladly accepted. 

It wasn't long before people started to show up. Jumin was first, dressed in his simple black silk pajamas making MC and Jaehee giggle to see him look relaxed for once. Next came Zen in a long sleeve shirt and fleece bottoms, surprisingly not arguing with Jumin the minute he walked through the door. And lastly; Saeyoung, Saeran, and Yoosung all arrived together, all in similar flannel pajamas.  
Everyone had brought a variety of sweet snacks to munch on and Jumin had someone bring them all hot chocolate. 

When Jaehee finished baking the cookies, she gave everyone a few while setting the tray on a close coffee table. Blankets and pillows were set up on the couch that was big enough so most of everyone could fit on it, though the twins opted for sitting on the floor and surrounding themselves with blankets. 

MC had put in a DVD of Zen's recent musicals and hit play once everyone was seated and comfortable.

For once, the RFA wasn't hectic as they normally were and it was a pleasant sight to the party coordinator to watch everyone get along and enjoy themselves.


End file.
